Saison 6 alternative
by Oanell
Summary: Bonnie et Damon ont disparu en même temps que l'Autre Côté. La ville est en deuil, d'autant plus qu'une partie de la population a elle aussi périt dans l'incendie du Mystic Grill. Elena et sa petite bande n'ont cependant pas le temps de souffler car des événements vont de nouveau venir troubler la jadis tranquille Mystic Falls.


_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :_

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur The Vampire Diaries. J'en ai eu l'idée le jour où j'ai lu quelques articles sur la future saison 6, et comment les personnages allaient potentiellement évoluer. L'idée d'un énième triangle amoureux -mais cette fois-ci avec Elena, Stefan et Caroline- m'a convaincu de faire ma propre suite._

_Ajoutant à cela le fait que les dernières saisons m'aient déçues, que le personnage d'Elena soit sans cesse au cœur de tous les drames alors que c'est à mon avis le personnage le moins intéressant, et enfin que le fait que les personnages secondaires aient si peu de place l'écriture d'une fanfiction me semblait être le seul moyen d'assouvir mes envies scénaristiques dans TVD._

_D'autant plus que Caroline et Stefan ensembles, c'est juste pas possible. Et puis depuis quand un personnage féminin et un personnage masculin ne peuvent pas être hyper proches sans que ça ne devienne romantique ?_

_Enfin bref._

_Voici donc mon idée d'une 6ème saison. Donc je vous préviens, ça ne va absolument pas ressembler à celle qui est diffusée en ce moment -pour ne pas être influencée, je ne la regarde pas._

_En espérant que vous allez tout de même aimer cette fanfiction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_PS : n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (tant qu'ils sont constructifs) je les accepte tous avec très bon cœur !_

* * *

><p>Un rayon de soleil lui caressait la main tandis que ses mèches blondes formaient un rideau autour de son visage. Concentrée sur le cahier au dessus duquel elle était penchée, Caroline fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Elle soupira, puis pris un papier qu'elle avait laissée sur le côté, déjà à moitié rempli de gribouillages. Elle continua une équation et après avoir écrit quelques lignes, se retrouva de nouveau bloquée. Un cri de rage gronda dans sa gorge, et elle se releva brusquement, envoyant balader sa chaise derrière elle. Elle avait une terrible envie de prendre le bureau sur lequel elle travaillait depuis trois heures maintenant, et de le fracasser contre le mur. Ou mieux, de l'envoyer valdinguer à travers la fenêtre. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle se contenta de broyer ses poings et de faire quelques pas dans sa chambre étudiante.<p>

Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle n'allait jamais avoir le temps de reprendre tous les cours qu'elle avait manqué, et encore moins de tous les comprendre, et de réussir tous les examens de toutes les matières. Des larmes de frustration et de rage coulèrent le long de ses joues au moment où la jeune fille accrochait son propre regard dans le reflet du miroir. Le calme s'abattit soudainement sur elle. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'espérer avoir une vie normale de toutes manières ? Le dernières semaines -Non ! Les derniers mois !- leur avait prouvé tort à Elena et elle. Alors comment pouvait-elle encore espérer cela ? Et pourquoi le voudrait-elle de toutes manières ?

Sa meilleure amie était morte.

Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Bonnie. Elle ne verrait plus son sourire lorsqu'elle la taquinait, elle ne verrait plus son froncement de sourcils réprobateur lorsqu'elle disait quelque-chose d'inapproprié ou d'extrêmement insensible -voire les deux. Elle ne l'entendrait plus rire. Elle ne toucherait plus jamais sa main. Elle ne se fâcherait plus jamais contre elle, elles ne se réconcilieraient plus jamais. Car Bonnie Bennet n'était plus.

Les larmes de Caroline devinrent des torrents, et elle tituba jusqu'à son lit pour s'affaler dessus, ramasser ses genoux sous son menton et pleurer de ton son saoul. Heureusement elle était seule. Elena n'était pas dans la chambre elle ne venait plus de toutes manières. L'université n'était plus du tout un sujet d'inquiétude pour Elena. Et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Après avoir perdu tant de gens qu'elle aimait, elle perdait l'amour de sa vie en même temps que sa meilleure amie. Et c'était pour ça que Caroline n'aimait pas trop pleurer devant Elena. Parce-qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas autant le droit qu'elle de s'épancher. Même si elle se rendait compte que c'était un raisonnement stupide. Mais elle voulait également se montrer forte devant son amie elle devait l'aider et la soutenir en ce moment. Pas se mettre à pleurer devant elle.

Après de longues minutes à verser toutes les larmes de son corps, Caroline se sentait fatiguée. Cela faisait désormais deux ans qu'elle était vampire, et elle était toujours autant surprise que tant de sentiments et de réactions corporelles restaient essentiellement les mêmes alors que ce-dit corps était mort. Certes, ses larmes n'étaient pas chaudes, mais tout le reste de ses sensations restaient les mêmes que lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une humaine. La fatigue après les pleurs. L'envie de dormir… Mais peut-être n'était-ce que psychologique.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de son état léthargique, et elle se leva promptement pour l'attraper sur son bureau. Un large et beau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut la photo de l'appelant. Elle appuya sur la case « répondre » et accola l'appareil à son oreille.

- « Hey. »

- « Salut Caroline. Ça va ? »

- « On peut dire ça oui. »

- « On dirait pas. » la voix de Stefan résonnait d'inquiétude.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois que je suis en train de jeter l'éponge en ce qui concerne la fac ceci dit. »

- « Non Care, tu devrais pas. T'as travaillé dur jusqu'ici, ce serait dommage d'avoir fait tous ces efforts pour rien ! »

Caroline fit une moue. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais franchement en ce moment, rien ne pouvait vraiment la faire changer d'avis. Pour l'instant en tous cas. Elle se contenta donc de soupirer et de couper court à la conversation.

- « Bon. Tu m'appelais pour quoi ? »

- « Je ne peux pas prendre des nouvelles de ma blonde préférée sans qu'il y ai une raison spécifique ? »

Amusée, Caroline sourit une fois de plus. Stefan semblait être la seule personne ayant le pouvoir de la faire sourire ces derniers temps.

- « Certes. Mais viens-en tout de même aux faits. »

- « Bon… Alors voilà, je pense que ce serait bien d'avoir une sorte de… de fin. Qu'on puisse dire au revoir. Qu'on leur dise au revoir. Je pense que ça ferait du bien à tout le monde. »

Le cœur de Caroline se serra dans sa poitrine à la pensée de Bonnie. Et de Damon. Certes la perte de ce dernier ne l'affectait pas tellement, mais la détresse d'Elena, elle l'affectait énormément. Et puis, elle avait également appris que c'était uniquement grâce à lui que sa mère était en vie. Oui, c'était grâce à lui que sa mère n'avait pas été écrasée dans le bar en flammes, c'était grâce à lui que les secours étaient arrivés à temps, et finalement, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu elle-même arriver à temps pour lui donner son sang afin qu'elle se rétablisse.

Elle se rappelait encore de la frayeur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque l'hôpital l'avait appelée pour la prévenir de l'état critique de sa mère. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter sa mort. Absolument pas. Donc au final, elle devait tout à Damon.

Elle répondit alors d'une manière absente :

- « Oui, tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée. »

- « Il va falloir convaincre Elena. »

- « Oui, il va falloir. »

Elena était en effet dans un état étrange depuis la mort de Damon et Bonnie. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, hormis lors d'épisodes de pleurs pendant lesquels personnes ne semblait réussir à l'atteindre.

Il allait effectivement falloir mettre Elena face à ses démons dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse réussir à continuer sa vie.

Caroline avait donc assuré à Stefan qu'elle allait s'en occuper, et qu'elle rentrait sur Mystic Falls le plus vite possible, puis elle avait raccroché. Elle s'autorisa quelques heures de repos, puis elle rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa valise, et quitta sa chambre d'étudiante pour ce qu'elle pensait être la dernière fois.

* * *

><p>La maison était tranquille. Trop tranquille. Si Jeremy ne savait pas que sa sœur était là, il aurait pensé qu'elle était sortie. Mais non, elle était bien dans sa chambre, et devait, une fois de plus, être allongée dans son lit à essayer de se débarrasser de sa peine en dormant. Mais bien évidemment ça ne fonctionnait pas. Depuis que Damon et Bonnie avaient disparus, Elena vivait sa vie par phases. Elle passait d'un comportement tout à fait habituel, comme si rien ne s'était passé, à des moments de grande dépression, pendant lesquels elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre sans parler à personne. Et Jeremy ne supportait ni l'une ni l'autre de ces phases.<p>

Une seule personne semblait réussir à la reconnecter au monde réel : Stefan. Peut-être parce que tous deux connaissaient la douleur de l'autre… Stefan qui était d'ailleurs passé aujourd'hui comme à son habitude, et était assis dans le canapé en face de lui.

- « Bon, Caroline devrait arriver dans pas trop longtemps, elle m'a dit qu'elle partait. »

Jeremy resta silencieux, se contentant d'un hochement de tête. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ça allait fonctionner, car il ne supportait plus l'état des choses. Même le fait qu'Alaric soit de retour n'arrivait pas à ramener Elena à la réalité, et à apaiser un minimum son chagrin. Dieu savait à quel point ça l'avait lui-même aidé. Avoir une figure d'autorité sur laquelle compter, et surtout, retrouver une personne aimée que l'on avait perdu pour toujours avait -sinon apaisé la douleur- donné un peu de baume au cœur de Jeremy. Lui aussi avait perdu celle qu'il considérait comme l'amour de sa vie, et Alaric avait été la personne solide sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer. Il se rendait compte de tous les efforts que ce dernier avait déployé, surtout après avoir expérimenté la vie de l'Autre Côté.

Stefan brisa le silence de quelques secondes qui s'était installé, et, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, lui demanda :

- « Alaric est au courant ? »

- « Oui bien sûr, et il pense que c'est une bonne idée. Il pense que c'est important qu'on essaie de se reconstruire une vie normale. Pour Elena. »

- « Et tu sais où il est ? »

- « Et bien justement, il est à l'école pour tenter de récupérer son ancien boulot. Mais pour tout te dire ça risque de pas être forcément très facile. »

Le visage de Stefan se fit un peu plus sombre. Bien sûr il comprenait ce que voulait dire Jeremy.

Après la mort d'Alaric, ils avaient dû inventer de nouveaux mensonges afin d'expliquer le fait qu'il ne soit plus là, et la seule histoire qu'ils aient pu trouver avait été celle dans laquelle Alaric n'avait pas pu faire face à la responsabilité d'élever deux adolescents dont il s'était découvert la charge alors même qu'il n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec eux. Et qu'alors il avait fui la ville sans donner d'adresse ni de moyen de le contacter.

En gros, toute la ville le voyait désormais comme un homme lâche et irresponsable. À l'opposé de qui il était vraiment.

Jeremy entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un franchir la porte. Un bruit de clefs tombant dans une coupe en porcelaine résonna, et Jeremy reconnu les bruits de pas d'Alaric. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait dans le salon au même moment où Jeremy lui demandait :

- « Alors, comment ça s'est passé? »

Alaric soupira et se posta à côté de lui, de manière à pouvoir faire face à Jeremy et Stefan en même temps.

- « Et bien j'ai le poste. »

- « Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial ! » s'exclama Jeremy, le cœur un peu plus léger.

- « Ça devrait être une bonne nouvelle, non ? Tu donnes l'impression que ça ne l'est pas. » ajouta Stefan.

Effectivement le visage d'Alaric n'était pas des plus radieux. Il se dirigea vers un des fauteuils dans lequel il s'affala lourdement.

- « Si j'imagine que c'est une bonne nouvelle. C'est juste que… En fait la seule raison pour laquelle ils m'ont donné le poste, c'est parce que le professeur d'histoire est mort dans l'incendie du Mystic Grill.


End file.
